Like a Flower
by gerxrdway
Summary: Lily Evans and Severus Snape are in their third year at Hogwarts. I say no more- this was, like, my second story I've ever written, so it's really short - it's a oneshot / snily / warning: hint of self harm... a n y w a y, now that's out there, ... enjoy! x writer tinnedcatfood


Like a flower

updated version_

Severus stared at Lily Evans. She was so pretty, the way her red and gold trimmed robes flowed behind her, her shiny, ginger curls waved beautifully and caught the snow in the wind as she walked across the school grounds.

He'd never met anyone like her.

Lily was on her way to the lake. It was frozen solid, she'd brought her ice skates from home, specially for this moment.

People stared as she laced up her elegant skates, of course, they don't have ice skating in the wizarding world.

One of the people staring, was Severus Snape, her childhood crush.

Lily waved at him.

Sev waved back, the happiness bubbling up inside of him.

She'd noticed him for the first time, since they went back after the summer.

Lily turned and swerved in circles on the lake, tracing shapes with the blades of her skates. She moved with elegance and skill.

While she glided on the frozen water, she wondered if Sev loved her or just liked her, hardly anyone actually wanted to be friends with her, she doubted the fact that anyone would love her...

Lily finished skating at just past four, when it started to get dark. She went up to castle and walked the hallways until the school announced the annual Christmas feast.

Lily really didn't feel like eating, but when she looked at the food layed out all over the tables, at least twenty turkeys and big bowls of sprouts with bacon bits, every table had about ten dishes of cranberry sauce.

She felt her stomach rumble, and found her place at her house table. The red and gold banners hung proudly.

Lily piled some food onto her plate... she ate half of it. She was all on her own, her friends had left her for some "cute" guys and she just wasn't up to that kind of thing since her crush was sat at the "wrong" table, according to them.

Lily left the table and made her way up to the dormitory.

The small, stout Christmas tree stood in the corner, there were lights and banners hung all around the room, her house had really put some effort into it.

Lily walked slowly to the bathroom.

Sev used to love her, she thought, all though she doubted he still did...

If he ever actually loved her at all...

Lily took out her wand and before she knew it she was branding a love heart shape into the smooth flesh of her wrist. A symbol of love.

The sharp, intense pain made her body shake. The reality of what she had just done, hit her hard...

The tears flowed down her freckled cheeks as her sobs echoed the empty dormitory.

Meanwhile:

Severus also left the feast early, he was planning to just head to the slytherin common room but he had noticed that Lily wasn't at the feast and he wondered why.

He walked up the turning staircases on his way to the gryffindor tower.

He approached the painting of the fat lady, trying his absolute hardest to remember a password and hoping she would let him in anyway.

"What do you seek, Snape?" this was the fat lady speaking.

"May I enter?" Snape looked at her with a pleading face. He really wanted to at least speak to Lily. "I think I know the password." He remembered that one time, earlier this month, he had talked to Remus and how they had started to become friends and how Remus had told him to come find him in his common room.

"Oh, really? And how does a slytherin, for lords sake, know the password the the gryffindor common room?" she asked, not believing he would know it.

"Amortentia." Snape was certain this was the most recent one.

"You may enter."

The fat lady's portrait swung open, though she didn't look very happy about it.

She revealed the interior of the gryffindor tower and Severus realised how cold the slytherin common room looks compared to this. The beautiful red and gold sofas, the big, open fireplace with its flickering flames.

He heard someone crying.

"Lily, is that you?"

The sobbing continued.

"Lily!!!" he shouted, what if something was wrong?!

"Lily!, Lily!" He began to panic...

"I'm*sob* up*sob* here." Lily Evans' voice echoed through the common room.

Snape ran up the stairs to the

dormitory's.

Lily was sat in the corner of the girls bathroom, crying into her knees.

"Lily, what's the matter?"

Then he saw her wrist.

"Lily, what have you done?"

"I-I-..." she trailed off... her sobs taking over.

"Lily, are you okay?"

"No, *sob* Sev, I'm not...Sev, I love you." she blurted out

She was crying uncontrollably now.

All Severus could do was hug her, the sobs shaking her whole body.

They were meant to be together and that, they knew.


End file.
